Meenah Peixes
right|30px|link= |image1=Meenah.png|Normalnie MeenahPirat.png|Piratka Meenah_talksprite.png|Openbound |caption1= robie jebane pi$niadze dziwko |alias= |tytuł=Złodziej Życia |nazwa=Nieznana |wiek=Prawdopodobnie 9 Alterniańskich obiegów solarnych (19 lat Ziemskich) |strife_specibi=2x3ząb |fetch_modus=Sakiewka |relacje=Jej Imperatorska Protekcjonalność – Po-Zgrzytowa wersja siebie Feferi Peixes – dancestor Aranea Serket – Najlepsza przyjaciółka (dawniej) Karkat Vantas – Bladoróżowe zauroczenie Damara Megido – Arcy-rywalka Vriska Serket – Konstantka (dawniej) |quirk=Brak interpunkcji, używa nawet więcej rybich żartów niż Feferi. Zamiast wielkich E'' i ''H używa )( oraz ''-E''. Zapożyczenie elementów z akcentu Eridana (zamiast -ing pisze -in itp.). Zastępuje oczy w emotikonach ósemkami które mają reprezentować gogle oraz dodaje trójki które mają przypominać tiarę, więc wygląda to tak: 38D. |muzyka=Fuchsia Ruler Hate You 108 Stars of Density (nie wypuszczone) }} :Dla po-zgrzytowej wersji tej postaci, sprawdź Jej Imperatorska Protekcjonalność. Meenah Peixes jest Złodziejem Życia i dancestorką Feferi. Nosi ciemne szare spodnie i czarną koszulkę, podobnie jak Terezi. Jej rogi są identyczne jak te które ma Feferi. Na jej bluzce widnieje zodiakalny symbol Ryb w kolorze fuksji. Nosi także fuksjowo-białe buty oraz okulary w tym samym kolorze. Ma także złote piercingi na jednej brwi. Jej bronią jest złoty 2x3ząb, który wygląda jak ten który należy do jej dancestorki. Jej włosy są związane w dwa, długie warkocze sięgające ziemi. Posługuje się akcentem podobnym do Feferi. Jest śniącą Dersu, a także pierwszym trollem, którego najpierw poznajemy imię, a nie trolltag. Etymologia Początkowo jej imię było zasugerowane dla Feferi gdy głosowania jeszcze trwały. Meenah była propozycją użytkownika o nazwie Blueberry. Nazwa pochodzi od Sanskryckiego określenia znaku zodiakalnego Ryb, Mīna. Także jej imię może pochodzić od Meeny, rangi w Indiach (nawiązanie do hemospektrum), która z kolei pochodzi od Matsyi, rybiego avataru bogini Vishnu. Imię Meeny jest także bardzo podobne do arabskiego słowa Mina oznaczającego port morski, nawiązując do jej astrologicznego znaku. Biografia Aranea wspomina, że Meenah była następczynią do tronu, jednak ta widziała swoją przyszłą rolę królowej jedynie jako formę niewoli ponieważ byłaby odpowiedzialna za dobro wszystkich rzeczy. Uciekła i schowała się na księżycu Beforusa gdzie następnie znalazła Grę. Następnie zmanipulowała swoich przyjaciół by ci z nią zagrali. Po rozpoczęciu gry, Meenah stała się głównym źródłem kłopotów na które napotykali się jej przyjaciele wśród których często wszczynała bójki i zaczynała kłótnie. Uznała, że jeśli jej drużyna będzie bardziej agresywna, to będzie miała więcej szans na wygraną. Jej wysiłek był jednak bezowocny i sprawił, że Damara Megido, która wcześniej była ofiarą jej agresji, obróciła się przeciwko reszcie trolli. Podczas jednej z walk między nią a Damarą, ta została mocno zraniona. Jej jedynym ratunkiem była Aranea która zabrała ją do jej Kokonu Przeznaczenia gdzie wreszcie zmarła i osiągnęła swój Boski Poziom. Meenah jednak nie nosi swojego boskiego stroju gdyż uważa, że jest on brzydki. Dlatego żaden z innych graczy (oprócz Damary i Aranei) nie wiedział o osiągniętym przez nią poziomie. W ostatnich godzinach jej sesji, gdy było już pewne, że gra jest niezwyciężalna, Meenah postanowiła wywołać Zgrzyt. Horrorterrory poinformowały ją, że jeśli trolle umrą zanim zgrzyt się dopełni, będą oni mogli żyć jako duchy w zaświatach, zamiast zostać odesłani w nieistnienie. Po tym jak zgrzyt został aktywowany, Meenah zabiła siebie i swoich przyjaciół przez bombę, zanim zgrzyt się skończył. thumb|leftZaraz po przybyciu do sennych baniek, spotkała Roxy i zaczęła ją atakować. Pierwszy raz wystąpiła gdy Roxy utknęła między dwoma panelami. Meenah stała zaraz za nią szczerząc się maniakalnie. Zaraz po tym zaczęła ją dusić swoim podwójnym trójzębem mówiąc L-EPI-EJ POLICZ W-ELNOBESTI-E SUKO (co jest nawiązaniem do ). Potem Roxy uderzą ją w twarz i robi spoko odwrót. Może to nawiązywać do wcześniejszego pragnienia Roxy aby uderzyć Ciastkowiedźmę. [[Plik:Meenah_VS_Roxy.gif|thumb|right|'L-EPI-EJ POLICZ W-ELNOBESTI-E SUKO']] Na dowiadujemy się, że jej imię to Meenah. Po tym jak woła do Johna, odkrywa, że jest martwa, i jest wstrząśnięta tym, że jej plan jednak zadziałał. Następnie rzuca swoim trójzębem w Roxy sprawiając, że John odpycha jej senne ja i budzi się ze snu. Potem znów widzimy ją w gdzie walczy z Karkatem, Dave'm i Kanayą chcąc ich troche dziurnac. Aranea wtedy zabiera jej broń i pozwolenie na dziurawienie innych, i grozi jej, że sprzeda jej trójząb. Potem Aranea zaczyna opowiadać historię o przed-zgrzytowych trollach ale Meenah jej przerywa i szybko tłumaczy im to jak umarli. thumb|left|Boski strój Meeny Szybkie wytłumaczenie Meeny rozwściecza Araneę która zaczyna opowiadać historię -po-grzytowych przodków w stylu Meeny, sumując wszystkich przodków oprócz fuksjowo-krwistej. Meenah, której podobała się historia, pyta Aranei czy opowie jej historię, jednak nie tak krótką jak innych, i nie tak długą jak zazwyczaj to robi. Wydaje się, że jest bardzo podekscytowana faktem, że jej po-zgrzytowa wersja siebie stała się szaloną władczynią galaktyki i dyktatorką. Wtedy na twarzy dziewczyny pojawia się uśmiech. Po tym gdy Lord English niszczy senną bańkę, Meenah opuszcza swój zamek, zostaje witana przez Aradię Megido w zaświatach, i sama rozpoczyna eksplorację. Spotyka wiele postaci z meteoru, a także graczy ze swojej własnej sesji gry. Wpada na pomysł aby zebrać swoją armię duchów i tym sposobem pokonać Lorda Englisha, ale przekonuje tylko żywego Karkata do dołączenia. Podczas swoich zmagań do rekrutacji Meenah zauważa, że Vriska, Tavros i John prowadzą konwersację, którą później przerywa aby krytykować plan Vriski by zniszczyć Englisha, a później drugi raz rzuca swoim trójzębem w Johna. Oba trolle uznają, że najlepszym sposobem na rozwiązanie konfliktu jest walka, i godzą się, że ta która wygra będzie mogła wykorzystać dostępne duchy jako armię przeciw Lordowi Englishowi. Po bitwie Meenah dołącza do załogi Vriski. Zdaje się także, że obie dziewczyny zaliczyły remis w swojej walce i postanowiły działać razem łącząc swoje plany, gdyż ich armia stała się zdecydowanie większa. Vriska, Aranea i Meenah formują małą piracką załogę która ma na celu użycie armii duchów jako przynęty na Lorda Englisha. Ostatecznie, English rozdrabnia pierścień na tyle by drużyna odnalazła szlak prowadzący do skarbu ktory ma go powstrzymać. Spotykają się również z Johnem, który wspomina, że jest w posiadaniu Pierścienia Życia. Meenah wtedy błaga go, by ten nie pozwolił jej na skradzienie pierścienia gdyż chce spędzić czas wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi w zaświatach. Aranea natomiast staje się zmęczona byciem w tyle gdy Vriska i Meenah dalej pchają swoj plan ku spełnieniu, i sama kradnie pierścien który nastepnie przywraca ją do życia. Potem kobaltowokrwista usiłuje zmienić linię czasową sesji B2, by zapobiec narodzenia się Englisha. Meenah, która wierzy że ten plan moze nie wypalić, kontaktuje się z Karkatem. Potem ona i Vriska dyskutują nad swoim dalszym planem i jak go wypełnić bez Aranei. Vriska ujawnia, że to Aranea była odpowiedzialna za kontrolę umysłową większości duchów, i bez armii nie wie czy to może wypalić. Później wyznaje także, że wydaje się jej, że Aranea chciała zabić Englisha za zły powód, i obie dziewczyny postanawiają porzucić swój plan. Osobowość i cechy thumb|right Meenah jest raczej agresywna, czasem wredna, brutalna i sarkastyczna czyniąc z niej jedną z najbardziej niemiłych dorosłych trollów. Wydaje się być także chytra i podstępna Relacje Meenah uwielbia Protekcję ze względu na jej przyszłe rządzenie Alternią i Ziemią. Aranea Serket Najbliższą relacją którą utrzymywała Meenah, była przyjaźń z Araneą Serket którą określała jako swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Podczas konwersacji z nią w Alterniaboundzie, użyła przy niej emotikon <3 oraz 38*, które oznaczają miłość i pocałunek, tworząc tym samym pewne spekulacje co do ich relacji. Inne Przed-Zgrzytowe Trolle Meenah nie lubi gadania Kankri'ego i wspominania o jej dość napiętej relacji z Damarą Megido. Natomiast jej interakcje z Porrim Maryam i Latulą Pyrope są bardziej przyjazne. Karkat Vantas Meenah była zainteresowana Karkatem odkąd pierwszy raz go spotkała. Ich głównym tematem rozmów były ich problemy jak dowódcy i wkrótce zgodzili się na wspólną walkę przeciwko Lordowi Englishowi. Wydaje się, że Karkat faworyzuje ją spośród pozostałych przed-zgrzytowych trolli mówiąc, że JEST SPOKO, ALE ZBYT NARWANA rok po tym jak ją poznał. Vriska Serket thumb|right|Meenah wraz z VriskąMeenah i Vriska miały bardzo sporną relację, ponieważ obie widziały się jako przykładne liderki z doskonałym planem by pokonać Lorda Englisha. Po tym jak grupowe starcie zawiodło, obie dziewczyny zawarły między sobą alians. Gdy czas powoli upływał, Meenah i Vriska stały się sobie bliskie do tego poziomu, że Vriska potrafiła całkowicie otworzyć się przed fuksjowokrwistą. Gdy ich uczucia wobec siebie bardziej się rozwinęły, obie dziewczyny rozpoczęły konstantyzm. Wkrótce Meenah znudziła się jej związkiem z Vriską gdyż cała ich relacja skupiała się głównie na nic nie robieniu w sennych bańkach, dodatkowo fakt, że kobaltowokrwista wyłagodniała i różnica w wieku bardzo ją do niej zraziły. Gdy Meenah spotyka żywą Vriskę, zrywa ze swoją martwą konstantką. Feferi Peixes Ze względu na wspólny kolor krwi który posiadają obie dziewczyny, Meenah odczuwała instynktowny popęd aby pozbyć się swojej dancestorki by ta nie zagrażała jej władzy, jednak sama w sobie nie chce tego zrobić bo jest taka słodziutka 38(. John Egbert Ciekawostki Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Wysokokrwiści Kategoria:Dancestorzy en:Meenah Peixes ru:Миина Пейшес